


Waking up

by Efehia



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efehia/pseuds/Efehia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a lazy morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I wrote this late at nitght, while being sick and I couldn´t bring anything up for Substitue.  
> Also, I needed a break and some happiness.
> 
> Substitue will be continued.  
> Just bear with me a bit, my life underwent some changes and work is trying to kill me.
> 
> Anyways, have fun!

Maito Gai woke when the first rays of sunshine crept through the window above the bed. Years of training and routine were so precise he didn´t need an alarm clock to wake him up.

Normally he would get up now, have a nutritious breakfast and then go training.  
But not today. Today was one of the rare occasions where the shinobi just stayed in bed.  
The one and only reason for that being the man currently lying on top of him.

Gai could not resist the broad grin that crept onto his face. Even after all this time, he still wondered how it has come to those rare lazy mornings between him and his rival. Especially with all those walls the silver haired man had build around himself.  
Persistent and with patience, Konohas Green Beast had snug under them and then proved his love that not everybody was gone in a heartbeat.

Kakashi shifted slightly in his sleep and made a muffled noise, which sounded like a content sigh.  
Again Gai smiled. He knew all too well that a restful sleep wasn´t common for the other man, most night the nightmares from his youth still haunted him. And then Gai would sit there, with his arms full of a shivering man, who barely ever flinched while awake. 

As much as the black haired hated seeing his lover like that, some small part of him could not help but to feel happy that no one else could see Kakashi like that, that no one else was trustworthy enough to help him through the worst.

He was ripped from his thoughts as Kakashi moved, stretching his lithe body and rolled to side.  
“Why aren´t you up and abbout yet?”, he whispered.  
“Enjoying the moment.”, Gai replied and kissed his forehead. “You look so youthful and cute in your slumber, rival.” “Not cute.” “You are.” “No I´m not.”  
Kakashi had set up during their childish banter. A smile was showing on his unmasked face and Gais heart skipped a beat.  
Ever since he saw his best friend, rival and love without the piece of cloth he couldn´t help but be intrigued.   
He was beautiful, utterly so. Not quite in a feminine way, but not overly masculine either.  
In Gais eyes he was perfect.

“Stop staring at me.”, Kakashi said softly and stroked Gais cheek. “Can´t help it.”  
He kissed the other man tenderly, cherishing the way his lover leaned into the kiss.  
Gai thanked whatever deity granted him with the gift in form of Hatake Kakashi. 

When they parted, Kakashi still smiled. Softly he reached for the man and put his arms arround him, resting his forehead on Gais shoulder. “We shoud get up.”  
“Says the man who is always too late for everything.”  
Kakashi straightened up and looked at his lover.  
“Not for everything. I am never too late for you.”, he said seriously and a trace of sadness showed in his eye.

“I know.”,Gai mused and stroked down the muscular back. “Just as I am never too late for you, you know that, right?”

Kakashi gave a small nod and snuggled into the man, his muscles tense.  
Gai frowned and hugged his love tighter. The mood had suddenly changed.  
“What´s wrong, Kashi?”  
“Nothing... I just... I know how sappy this sounds, but... I wished we could stay like this forever.”

Snickering, the older man kissed the side of Kakashis neck.  
“We will always have times like that, rival. We are still young and full of life and even if we grow old and get damaged in some way, we´ll still have each other.”, he whispered, noticing how Kakashi tightened up even more.  
“I know. But sometimes this feels all like a dream to me and one day I´ll wake up to find you gone.”  
“Never.”

They stayed like that for a long time, simply holding each other and taking comfort in having the other.

“Okay... I think that was enough romance and cliché phrases. If anyone ever came to know what a big, soft and cuddly guy I really am, my reputation will be gone for all eternaty.”, Kakashi stated and slowly got up, giving Gai a chaste kiss on the lips.

“I´m preparing breakfast and then we can have a challenge or train. Just no more angsty talk, yeah?”  
“Sounds good.”, Gai replied and watched Kakashi disappear into the kitchen.  
Soon he could hear the cluttering that went with whatever it took his boyfriend to make breakfast.

He leaned back into the mattress, smiling to himself.  
This was really the best way to start another youthful day.


End file.
